


Stunned

by royalty_xo



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalty_xo/pseuds/royalty_xo
Summary: It’s been 3 days and Vic still isn’t feeling well.Takes places after Vic and Ripley make up in 2x12.
Relationships: Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 85
Kudos: 139





	1. Chapter 1

It had been three days since Sullivan sent her home with the flu. Three days since she and Lucas had gotten back together and spent the weekend in her apartment. Her, feeling like death and him trying to make her not feel like death. He had been very attentive, bringing her soup and tea and pain meds to make her feel better. Interestingly enough, Lucas was healthy as a horse. He’d even gone boxing with Sulllivan on Saturday while she was napping.

And that’s why on Monday morning, about an hour after Lucas left for work, she found herself staring at pregnancy tests at the drugstore around the corner. She’d started connecting the dots yesterday afternoon when Luke made a joke about how she must not have been contagious. Her wheels started turning and she realized that in addition to feeling like shit, her boobs also felt like they weighed 100 pounds each. And while she was on birth control, there was that week she waited between getting her IUD taken out and starting a new pack of pills. They hadn’t seen each other in days and Lucas had promised to be careful (spoiler alert: he had not been careful.) Vic grabbed 3 off the shelf, along with a 6 pack of ginger ale and a box of saltines before heading to the register.

Back in her apartment, she sat the 3 tests on the counter after taking them and prepared for the longest 3 minutes of her life. Except, before she could even set the timer on her phone, she glanced over and saw 6 lines starting to form. She was having the Fire Chief’s baby!

A sleeve of saltines and two ginger ales later, Vic was starting to feel less like shit. That, combined with laying on the couch while watching an episode of The Price Is Right and daytime soap operas (Nana’s remedy) seemed to have gotten rid of the nausea. Which now left her with time to freak out about being pregnant. She didn’t even know if Lucas wanted kids. They hadn’t gotten that far in their conversations or in their relationship for that matter. They’d literally just gotten past her being upset about people knowing about their secret and now she was who know’s how far along with his baby. Too much thinking, time for a nap.

The next morning, she’d felt well enough to go into work. She asked Sullivan if she could be on desk duty since she still felt a bit weak and he thankfully obliged. Lucas was stuck at a scene and had come home late and left before she’d gotten up, so she successfully avoided telling him on day one. While the team was out on calls, she spent most of the day on her phone searching about pregnancies.

Vic was exhausted. Despite basically sitting all day, maybe she wasn’t lying to Sullivan that morning when she said she’d still felt weak. When she got home, she found Lucas in the kitchen cooking.

“Your favorite, Eggy,” he called when he heard her walk through the door. “Homemade fajitas.” 

“Oh great,” she said, less enthused than usual. And everything was not great because she needed to find a toilet, right then and now. Luckily, Luke still had his back to her so she didn’t see her make a beeline for the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, washed her face, and headed back out into the kitchen. She couldn’t keep this from him much longer.

“Hi, he said, leaning up against the counter waiting for her.

“Hi,” she replied, leaning in to give him a kiss.

“Feeling okay after your shift? I know going back after being ill can take a toll on you.”

“I’m better now that you’re here.” she responded trying to distract him. “Let’s eat.”

They fixed their plates and went to sit on the couch to eat. Vic was hesitant to take her first bite, but was relieved when it decided to stay down. They fell into light conversation and in the middle of him telling her about his day she blurted out, “I’m pregnant.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas' reaction to finding out Vic's pregnant

Victoria Hughes had stunned Lucas Ripley four times. The first time was when she yelled at him during peer reviews. The second, when she yelled at him at the skyscraper. The third, when she invited him for a drink, which led to the most mindblowing sex of his life. The fourth, when she announced she was carrying his baby.

When he got married at 18 to his high school sweetheart, Dayna, he couldn’t wait to start a family. When they got divorced at 21, he figured it wasn’t his time. At 28 when he married Eva, he felt the clock ticking and hoped it would happen soon. When they divorced less than a year later, he’d given up hope of being a dad. Lucas focused all his energy into his career and figured it wasn’t in the cards for him. And now at 42, the woman who caught him by complete surprise, the woman who, on paper, he wasn’t even supposed to be with, told him she was pregnant with his baby. 

But there was something special about Vic. She’d stunned him the night of the peer review, not only because she yelled at him, but because there was something about her that he just couldn’t pinpoint. He’d realized after the skyscraper incident, when he saw her sitting in the hallway outside Montgomery’s room at the hospital, that he was attracted to her. If he had met her in a bar, it would’ve taken a few drinks for him to get the nerve to talk to Vic. Her beauty was intimidating. Her smart mouth made him hard. He still often wondered what the hell it was that she saw in him. As soon as he heard her say spice that morning in the beanery, his mind instantly pictured him pinning her against the fridge with her legs wrapped around his waist while he fucked her fast and hard. His sister had always called him a hopeless romantic and while he knew it could potentially ruin his career, he couldn’t stay away. It’s why after they’d finished eating cake that night, he’d offered to clean up and asked if she minded helping him. He wasn’t quite ready to leave her presence. And then when she asked if he wanted to go for a drink, he knew that if she’d asked him to take her on the roof he would’ve gladly obliged. 

“Oh God. Luke I know this is horrible,” Vic’s panicked voice broke him out of his trance and he realized he hadn’t responded to her admission. 

“If you don’t wanna keep it, or be in it’s life—or my life, I completely understand. Of course you don’t wanna have a baby. We’ve only been together a few months and this—me—I could completely ruin everything you’ve worked so hard for. I can tell my team it happened with some random guy.” 

She was rambling. It was what she did when she was nervous. He found it completely adorable.

“Victoria,” he said calmly as he reached for her hands.

She stopped and looked at him with a mix of panic and shame in her eyes.

“We’re having a baby?” he asked with a smile tearing at his lips.

“You’re not upset? Angry?”

“We’re having a baby?” Lucas asked again as a tear fell down his cheek.

“Hubby,” Vic said, still confused at his reaction.

“I thought when I turned 40 that kids weren’t an option for me,” he Lucas paused before starting again, “but now, I don’t think I’ve ever been so happy.”

“You’re okay with this?” She asked, hopeful.

“Yes, Victoria, yes! I’m gonna be a dad!” Lucas reached over and felt her stomach, still a bit in shock. “How— when did you find out?”

“Saturday, but I took a test yesterday. When you mentioned how I didn’t get you sick, I started to realize that it might not be the flu. I took 3 tests and they all came out positive immediately,” she said chuckling.

“Vic, we’re gonna have a baby!” 

“It’s crazy right?! God—I never saw myself as a mom, but now—now I think that with you, us together, that we could actually do this. And i don’t know how it’s gonna work with work but—“

“Let’s get married,” Luke blurted out. Vic’s eyes went wide. “Vic I have never been more in love with you than I am right now. It doesn’t have to be now or anytime soon, but if there’s one thing I want, it’s to be with you and this baby.”

“Let’s make it official then, hubby.” Vic responded as she wiped away the ears from her eyes.

Lucas grabbed the sides of her face and pulled her in for a searing kiss. “Hi baby, I’m your Daddy,” he said, rubbing her stomach once more. “And you already know your Mommy. We love you so much.”

Victoria reached over and put her arms around Lucas’ neck and pulled him in for a kiss. “I love you too.” 

“I wonder how it happened.”

“Well, Luke, you see when two people love each other and they have sex--”

“No, I mean, I wonder when...which time…”

“It depends how far along I am,” Vic said as she headed into the kitchen to clean up. “But I figure it had to do with whipped cream.” 

****flashback****

There was a knock on the door, and Lucas finished pouring two glasses of champagne that the hotel provided before walking over to open it.

“I’m here for a Lucas Ripley.” Lucas’ jaw almost hit the floor. Vic was standing in the hallway, leaning up against the door, wearing a trench coat and black high heels. He joked a few weeks prior about how this had always been a fantasy of his, and clearly she took it upon herself to make it happen.

“Aren’t you gonna let me in?” She asked and he quickly ushered her inside. 

“I poured us two glasses of champagne,” he said walking over to the ensuite kitchen. She followed behind him and took a seat on the counter and a sip of champagne after he handed her a glass. He turned his back to her and she vaguely heard him say something about fruit in the fridge. She took advantage of the opportunity to stun him once more by opening up the trench coat to reveal what she did, or rather didn’t, have on underneath.

Lucas turned back around and nearly dropped the bowl he was holding on the floor. Vic was sitting on the counter in a sheer black bra that left nothing to the imagination and a matching thong.  
“The fruit can wait,” he breathed out as he attacked her mouth. He couldn’t keep his hands off her, touching her breasts, her thighs, grabbing her ass. At some point his shirt and her trench coat ended up on the floor.

“Actually, is there whipped cream in that fridge?” Vic asked when Lucas started kissing her neck. Lucas, sensing he was about to like what would happen if he could comply with her request, quickly went over to the fridge and returned with a can of whipped cream. 

Vic grabbed the can from him and sprayed some on her boobs and right above her thong.

“I hope you’re hungry.”

*********

“That was a good weekend,” Lucas said, his blue eyes turning dark with desire as he walked up behind her and started kissing on her neck.”

“We could always try and reenact it.” Vic suggested, feeling herself getting wet. 

“Way ahead of you,” Lucas said, turning her around and lifting her up to sit on top of the island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for such kind reviews!
> 
> It's my first time writing a full story and I have an idea of what's to come, but I'm open to suggestions & feedback.
> 
> xoxo
> 
> Side note: currently binging mistresses & dying at Ripley & Warren fighting over the same woman.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic & Lucas reveal their secret.

Sullivan knew Ripley wanted to mend their friendship. After 15 years, he still missed his wife terribly, but if he were honest with himself, he forgave his former best friend a while ago. For whatever reason, he was too proud to let anyone know, but while he was in Montana, he’d gone to counseling. After one of the fire firefighters in his command there lost his best friend at a scene they were called to, it brought up memories of the day he lost Claire. He decided it was time to get professional help, and started seeing the department’s therapist. It only took two sessions before he was able to admit if the roles were reversed, he would’ve made the same call Luke did. It’s part of the reason why he took the job with Seattle FD. He still held a little bit of a grudge towards his chief, but they were slowly working through it. 

Lucas was still very much the same, just older and with a new job title. He’d always been committed to the profession, at times a little too much so. That’s why when he’d heard he and Eva were divorcing shortly after tying the knot, it didn’t surprise him. Lucas didn’t deserve to get cheated on, but his desire to move up the ranks caused a rift in their relationship at its inception. It also didn’t surprise him when at 39, Luke became the youngest Fire Chief ever for Seattle. He’d worked hard for it and was the right man for the job.

Despite not being friends for the better part of the last decade, Robert commended how hard Luke was working to gain back his trust and friendship. He’d missed their friendship too and was tired of being lonely. He’d thought of asking him to get a beer, but let his pride get in the way of asking. So when he dropped by his office with burgers, he was grateful for step towards normalcy. However, what he hadn’t expected, was for Rip to drop a bomb on him. Sleeping with a subordinate who holds rank is one thing, but to sleep with someone barely two years out of the academy was a right hook he was not expecting. He also wasn’t expecting Luke to invite him over at 7am on a Wednesday before shift, yet here he was, smoothie in hand, waiting for Lucas to open up the door. 

“Sully, thanks for coming,” Lucas said nervously, after opening up the door. “Please, come in.”

Bobby knew something was weird. He glanced around and noticed a pair of grey women’s booties lined up beside the door. ‘Are he and Hughes living together already?’ he thought to himself.

“Can I get you something,” Ripley asked, breaking him from his thoughts. “Coffee, bagel?”

“No, I’m good,” Sully replied and took a seat on the couch. Just then he looked up and saw Hughes coming down the stairs. 

“Morning, Captain,” she greeted him while making her way into the kitchen to fix herself a bagel and cream cheese.

“So, I know this is awkward and we haven’t got much time, but I figured we should have this conversation outside the office,” Lucas said.

“Okay,” Sullivan said, clearly confused.

“Vic, you wanna tell him?”

She was halfway to taking a bite out of her bagel when Lucas asked this. She sat it down and tried to figure out how she was gonna tell her captain that she was pregnant.

“Um...so...YoumightwannamovemetoaidcarforabitbecauseImpregnant,” Vic spat out before quickly taking a bite, hoping he caught what she said.

“You’re what?” Sullivan barked out, standing up and moving towards Lucas who was visible wincing at his reaction. “Hughes, did he pressure you? How could you two be so stu--”

Vic cut him off, “Absolutely not. He told me that you two used to be best friends so I think you know deep down that he’s not that kind of person. And anyways, our relationship is really none of your business, especially if you can’t forgive him. The only reason we decided to tell you about this here, off the record, is because being around smoke and fire would be really bad for the baby and we wanted to get that taken care of before we figure out a plan for going to HR. And the baby is not a fan of blueberry,” Vic quickly rushed off to the bathroom after that last part, leaving the men in the living area.

“Sully look,” Luke started, I meant what I said the other day, I know I messed up. I was trying to come up with a plan to tell HR before things got more intense, but now we’re having a kid. And as scared as I am about what that means for her career and for mine, I won’t let it destroy the happiness I have in this moment,” he paused for a second to take a sip of his coffee. “I love her.”

Robert could tell by both of their reactions that this was way more serious than he realized. While he didn’t approve of the situation, even he couldn’t deny that their love was real and that they might just be crazy enough to risk their careers to keep their relationship. Hughes once again joined them and he couldn’t ignore how attentive and caring Ripley was to her; checking to make sure she was okay and asking if she needed to take the day off. 

“This is a lot,” Bobby admitted, causing the two of them to look at him. 

“There’s a bit more,” Vic added. She looked at Lucas and he gave her a nod, encouraging her to proceed. “He proposed and I said yes.”

“You two are an HR disaster waiting to happen, you know that right?” Sullivan commented. He took a deep breath, trying to process everything they’d just revealed. “Hughes, I’m approving your request to be on aid car duty. You can alternate between that and reception. If anyone asks, come up with a medical excuse. As for the both of you, you two need to come up with a plan to tell HR sooner rather than later. If anyone asks, I had no clue.” Sullivan finished and headed towards the door. “And, congratulations on the baby and the engagement. Despite all the shit, I can see you two are really happy.” They both thanked him as he walked out the door.

“Well that wasn’t horrible,” Luke stated as he finished packing up his things to get ready for work.

“Not horrible,” Vic repeated. She threw her half eaten breakfast in the trash and walked over to the fridge to grab a ginger ale and an apple. Maybe that would stay down. “I’m gonna call my OB today and try and make an appointment to see how far along I am.” She looked over to see Luke had stopped what he was doing and was smiling.

“Let me know when and I’ll try and come.”

“Wouldn’t that be suspicious? I mean, you just leaving work for a doctor’s appointment?”

“Not if I tell them it’s for me,” He said and gave her a kiss. “Look, babe, I gotta go, but I’m all in. You, this baby, I want it all and we will make it work. Love you and I’ll see you after shift.” He kissed her once more before heading out the door. 

Vic finished gathering her stuff to head for work and decided she’d call her doctor to make an appointment when she got in the car. She couldn’t help trying to figure out how much her world had changed in such a short amount of time and how lucky she was to be doing it with someone who loved her so much.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Pineapple on pizza?” Vic said with a hint of surprise in her voice as she opened the box that revealed a pepperoni and pineapple pie.

It had been an easy day for Lucas, but marriage, the baby, telling HR we’re all looming over his head. He and Vic had come up with a plan, but in order for it to work, he needed to talk to Sully. Which is why, after their talk this morning, he’d called him and asked if he wanted to join him for a beer at Joe’s. Sully responded that he had to finish up some paperwork, but he’d be there when he finished. As Lucas took a seat at a table, he couldn’t help but remember the last time he came to this bar and how it was really the start of this amazing new chapter in his life.

*****flashback*****  
“Bourbon please, neat,” Lucas said to the bartender at Joe’s as he took a seat. He usually wasn’t the type to drink alone at a bar, but after the past 24 hours that he’d had, he definitely needed it. He thanked the bartender as she sat the glass down in front of him and then took a swig.

He knows it was a terrible idea. The worst idea, but for some reason he couldn’t help himself. It had been a while since he dated, but certainly flirting hadn’t changed. Or had it? Is it possible he misread the signs and potentially risked his career and his legacy for a one night stand with a junior firefighter only a few years out of the academy? He took another sip to try and calm his mind.

Lucas was sure he didn’t misread the signs. She’d invited him for a drink. She’d invited him for a conversation at her place. Should he have said no, yes. He outranked her by so many ranks it wasn’t even funny. But, as a man, well, he couldn’t help himself. After she apologized to him at the peer support group meeting, he noticed something different about her. Maybe, it's because she wasn’t yelling at him for once. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it. She was attractive, yes. But that wasn’t just it; there was something else.

He finished his drink and ordered a beer. Lucas was always responsible and didn’t want to risk driving home drunk. Taking a sip of the IPA he once again replayed his night with her for the umpteenth time that day. At least this time it wouldn’t be as embarrassing when he snapped back to reality as it was when he’d zoned out in the chief’s meeting that afternoon. Thinking of how Victoria Hughes tasted and how he could make her cum by just playing with her nipples are certainly not thoughts the boss should be having in a professional setting. He’d thoroughly enjoyed their night and was surprised (and hurt) when she’d snuck out while he was in the shower. Lucas had been thinking of her all day, but didn’t know if it would be appropriate to call her. He chuckled to himself as he thought ‘oh, now you care about what’s appropriate.’ 

If he was being truthful with himself, he’d probably also come to the bar for a bit of liquid courage. Despite everyone thinking he’d always been a ladies’ man, since his second divorce, he’d been way more cautious when talking to a gorgeous woman. It was a different story, however, once he got in the bedroom. He tends to think of himself as a generous, but slightly aggressive lover. Vic didn’t seem to mind it one bit as he had her screaming his name over and over. 

He took a generous sip of his beer. Maybe he could text her. It would be less pressure. But, what would he say? Hell, what would he say if he called her? ‘Hi Vic, I know last night was highly inappropriate and you probably never wanna see me again, but just so you know I’d very much like you to ride me again?’ This was torture. And he felt a bit like he was acting like a love struck teenager instead of the 42 year old chief of the Seattle Fire Department. 

Just then he heard giggling and looked up just in time to see a drunk girl with big curly hair pulling an equally drunk guy towards the bathrooms, most likely to have sex. His mind immediately went to Victoria once again and how he wanted that to be him and her. ‘Fuck it’ he thought. He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed her number before he lost his nerve. 

___________________  
The moment of truth Vic thought as Jack handed her her phone as Chief Ripley was calling. She quickly opened the door to her bunk room so she could take the call without anyone else hearing. 

“Hello,” she answered slightly out of breath.

“Victoria, hi,” Lucas answered, grateful that she’d answered.

“Hey,” Vic replied, while picking with her bottom lip. She was nervous.

“I was thinking, maybe you’d like to have dinner when you finish your shift.”

“Uhh, sure,’ she responded. “I get off in about an hour, if that’s not too late.” She wasn’t expecting him to want to see her again after she ran out.

“Okay,” Lucas said as he checked his watch and saw it was nearly 8pm. “Um, I could order pizza and meet you at your place?”

“Yeah, that sounds good. I can text you when I leave.”

“Okay, I’ll see you then,” Lucas replied smiling to himself.

“Okay,” she answered and hung up.

Lucas downed the rest of his drink and got ready to order pizza and then to see Vic.

Vic took one final look at herself in the mirror before heading to let Chief Ripley in. Wearing only a tank top and leggings, she figured she looked presentable enough. She’d been dreading this moment all day as she figured he’d want nothing to do with her after she dodged him this morning. So when he called and offered to bring dinner, she was pleasantly surprised.

She opened the door and saw him standing there with two large boxes. He’d changed, no longer in a uniform, but rather in jeans, a green long sleeve t-shirt and a black leather jacket. She took a moment to observe how good he looked as she welcomed him in.

“I realized I didn’t ask your pizza preferences before I ordered.” Lucas said setting down the boxes on the kitchen island. “I ordered one cheese, because I wasn’t sure if you were vegetarian and the other, well you might judge me for it.” Vic, walked curiously over to the boxes carrying two plates she’d grabbed from the cabinet. She placed them both on the island beside the pizza boxes and opened up one to see what exactly he’d ordered. 

“Pineapple on pizza?” Vic said with a hint of surprise in her voice as she opened the box that revealed a pepperoni and pineapple pie. “Smart man.” Vic replied as she looked over at him with a smirk on her face before proceeding to place two slices on her plate. He did the same and headed over to sit on the couch.

“Can I get you something to drink?,” she asked while looking in the fridge. “I have water, coke, wine,” she listed off. 

“Water is good,” Lucas responded.

Vic grabbed two bottles, picked up her plate and went over to join him on the couch.

“Travis never lets me get pineapples when we order,” Vic stated. 

“Montgomery doesn’t know what he’s missing.” Lucas said in between bites. 

The two sat in silence for a bit as they continued to eat. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence, but they both were aware of the elephant in the room.

“How was your shift?” Lucas asked at the same time Vic said “So about this morning.”

They both looked at each other and shared a nervous laugh before Vic responded.

“My shift was good, but I’m happy I’m off tomorrow.” She took a deep breath before proceeding. “And about this morning, look I—I guess I panicked. Lucas had stopped eating and was focused on her response. “I could tell you that I left because I didn’t wanna be late for work, but I think you’d see right through that.” He gave her a soft smile to encourage her to keep going. “Last night was…great to put it simply and I guess I was scared that you wouldn’t feel the same way and so I figured if I didn’t see you then I wouldn’t have to hear you say it was a mistake,” she quickly spit out and glanced down to avoid Lucas’ eye contact.

“Well,” he began, “you’re right. It was great. And it probably shouldn’t continue.” Vic looked up at him, trying to hide her sadness and cut him off.

“Okay then, well, don’t worry sir,” she said as she stood up picking up their now empty plates and tried to get this evening over as quickly as she could.

“Vic,” he said gently as he stood up and grabbed both sides of her face, pulling her in for a kiss. When they stopped for air, he resumed, “if you’d let me finish, you would’ve heard me say that I spent all day thinking about you. That last night was amazing and that I’m usually not one to break the rules and say to hell with it, but with you, to hell with the rules. I don’t know where this is going or how it might end up, but I know I’ll regret not figuring it out.”

Vic, finally put the plates back on the coffee table and this time it was her turn to kiss him. “So what exactly were you thinking?” She asked him with a seductive smile while pulling away from him to take the empty dishes in the kitchen.

“Huh?” Lucas asked following behind her.

“You said you were thinking about me all day,” she said, walking back towards him and wrapping her arms around his neck. “So, what were you thinking?”

Lucas could sense where this was going as he placed his hands on either side of her hips. “About how you yelled at me,” he chuckled and placed a kiss on her lips. “Twice.” Another kiss. “And how you tempted me with spice.” Kiss. “And about how you taste.” Kiss. “And about how you really seem to cum the most when I take you from behind. Kiss.

Vic could feel herself getting wetter by the second. “Well, how about we give you some new things to think about?” Vic asked while slipping his hand into her panties so he could feel her wetness. 

He was painfully hard just feeling how wet she was for him. He started moving his fingers between her slick folds and he could hear her breathing start to speed up. Lucas turned Vic around and stood behind her as he pressed her against the kitchen island. “I’ve been thinking about how it would feel to take you right here all damn day,” he breathed out while removing his hand to pull down her leggings and then replacing it and inserting two fingers. She moaned out in pleasure.

“You like that?” He asked while kissing the back of her neck.

“Luke, yes. I need more.” She moaned out, tilting her head to the side and giving him better access.”

He quickly undid his pants and pulled them down so that he could give her what she wanted. He seemed to lose all self control with her and wanted nothing more than to be buried deep in her pussy. Once he set himself free, he backed them up slightly so she could bend over and put her elbows on the island to hold herself up. The he played in her wetness one more time before inserting himself inside her wet, tight canal.

“Dammit, shit!,” She screamed out, as he began fucking her and rubbing on her clit. She hadn’t realize just how badly she wanted this until now.

“You like that baby?” He inquired as his hands made their way to her breasts and he realized she wasn’t wearing a bra. “Vic,” he called out while he kissed her shoulder, still pumping in and out of her.

Vic used one of her hands to play with her clit as she needed her release badly. “Luke, please, I need—I need to come.”

Replacing her fingers with his own, Lucas had Vic at his mercy. He would let her cum, but only when she was ready to orgasm properly. And she did. Hard. And he soon followed crying out her name. He had to steady her to make sure she wouldn’t fall over.

Once she could feel her body returning to normal, Vic lifted herself onto the counter so he could fit in-between her legs. “How was that for a new thought?” She asked while slowly moving her hand up and down his erection.

“Let’s see what else we can think up.”  
*****  
Smiling at the memory, he saw Sullivan walking over to the booth to join him. He sat down and wasted no time cutting to the chase.

“So, Romeo, explain how this thing started” Sullivan said as he sat down to join Luke. “And leave out the...intimate parts,” he knew his friend had a knack for details when story telling.

Lucas remained silent for a few more seconds, wanting to make sure he chose his words carefully. “She was the first person in a long time to look at me like I wasn’t the Chief. To treat me like I wasn’t the boss. And I—I don’t know, it just sparked something inside of me that I hadn’t felt, not even with Dane or Eva. Even before we,” he paused, keeping in mind Sully’s warning about not wanting to know about their sex life, “I couldn’t stop thinking about her. And I know you’re probably thinking. Well if I wanted someone who didn’t see me as the Chief then why didn’t I look for someone outside the department and I guess the truth is...she gets me. She opened me up and made me realize that there’s more to life than work and fires.”

It wasn’t until then that Robert realized just how deep this thing between Lucas and Vic was. “Is it worth it? Is she worth it?” Robert asked just as the waitress brought over their beer and food.

Luke took a sip of his beer and smiled. “She is.”

Sullivan reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small, black velvet box. He slid it across the table to Lucas. “It’s about damn time.”

Lucas opened up the box, which held a simple diamond ring with a silver band. “You kept it after all these years?”

“I couldn’t just get rid of it,” Sullivan said. “Look, I know, things haven’t been the best between us and it’s mainly my fault. But, if Hughes-- means anything to you like Claire meant to me, then you and I both know she should have that ring. And, it’s about time I stopped holding a grudge because this place has damn good beer and burgers and they’re gonna start judging me if I keep coming here alone.”

“Well that’s good to hear, because I’m gonna need a best man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having major writer's block at the moment. Any suggestions on what you'd like to see in this story are welcomed :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well while you’re processing that, I should probably also let you know that we decided to get married.”

Another day babysitting the front desk at the station for Vic. This was gonna be a long 9 months, or 8, depending on how far along she was. She scheduled her doctor’s appointment for an off day, which meant she still had to wait another week before she found out more about baby Ripley. ‘Baby Ripley,’ she thought to herself. It was the first time it clicked to her that the baby would have Lucas’ last name. Tears threatened to fall for the second time that day. The first time was when she thought about how she was gonna tell Travis after shift. He’d already agreed to meet her for coffee after they got off. She was not used to being this emotional.

After a busy shift, Travis wanted nothing more than to crash in his bed. He’d been on engine and they’d responded to two separate fires that both took longer than expected to put out. But, Vic seemed like she really needed to talk to him, which is why the two were now in line at their favorite cafe at 7am getting coffee and breakfast pastries. Plus, he was dying to know more about her new hobby.

“I’ll take a large cafe Americano with 2 creams, two sugars, and an everything bagel with cream cheese,” Travis told the barista, starting their order. “And she’ll have a medium flat white with a blueberry muffin.” They’d come here so much, it was no surprise he had memorized her order. Or so he thought.

“Actually,” Vic piped up, “Can you make that flat white a green tea with honey and I’ll have a plain bagel with butter instead of the muffin.”  
They paid and moved down to the end of the line to wait for their order.

“Okay, you hardly drink tea and blueberry muffins are your favorite,” Travis said to Vic, suspiciously. 

“I just wanted something different,” Vic replied, lying. The baby, unlike her, did not care for blueberries and she had to watch her caffeine intake.

Travis wasn’t buying it. The pair grabbed their orders and walked over to a table in the corner to partake in their breakfast. The wheels were definitely turning in Travis’ brain. Vic had at least 3 cups of coffee on shift, and now she was drinking tea. He’d not seen much of her recently because she’d been either on aid car or working reception or with Ripley. Oh God.

“You’re pregnant,” he blurted out causing Vic to nearly choke on her drink. 

“Surprise, you’re gonna be an uncle?” she offered nervously. This was not how she was expecting this to go.

“Oh my God, is it Ripley’s?”

“Would you lower your voice,” she whisper yelled at him while looking around to make sure they hadn’t drawn any attention. “And of course it’s his, who else would I be having a baby with?”

Travis was in disbelief. He’d just started to accept that his best friend was dating the big boss and now they were having a kid together. 

“Well while you’re processing that, I should probably also let you know that we decided to get married.”

“What?” Travis screamed, this time, definitely drawing some eyeballs to their table. He could tell Vic was nervous and scared and quickly apologized for his outburst.

“Vic, are you insane? You two have only been together for a few months and now you’re getting married and having a baby!”

“I know how this looks, okay! And this obviously wasn’t planned, but I’m not totally against it either. Look, I know you don’t get how I could be ready to commit to this in such a short amount of time, but I’m sure of this. And given that I’m probably the most indecisive person on the planet, that’s a big deal for me.”

He couldn’t refute her argument. He’d once seen Vic try on 8 outfits before they went out for drinks one night. 

“Okay, okay,” Travis said, trying to calm down and have a rational conversation, “how is Ripley taking all of this?”

“Really well actually,” Vic replied while chewing a piece of her bagel. “I expected him to be more freaked out about it, but he’s actually really really excited.”

“And this marriage thing, he’s not pressuring you into it, is he?”

Vic made a face at him, “Travis, have you known anyone to pressure me into doing anything I didn’t wanna do?” He shook his head no. “Exactly. I love him, and he loves me and since neither of us see that changing anytime soon, this is what we both want to do. I wouldn’t have said yes, if I had any doubts.”

Travis took a second to eat some of his bagel before continuing with the conversation. He wanted to be happy for Vic, and if she was happy, then that’s all that he cared about. “I guess Uncle Travis does have a really nice ring to it.” Vic was now beaming from ear to ear. “And, do I need a suit for this wedding?”

“No, no suit. Just meet us at the courthouse around 3-ish tomorrow.”

His eyes grew wide. “You’re getting married tomorrow!?”  
_______________________________

Vic was surprised to see Lucas’ car in the driveway when she got home from her coffee date with Travis. Even though she’d spent the last 24 hours sitting at the desk, she was exhausted. The first trimester was kicking her ass. She gathered up the strength to get out of her car and walk into his house. 

Upon opening the door, she noticed the living area was filled with candles. Looking into the kitchen, she saw two big bouquets of her favorite flowers, calla lilies, on the kitchen table. “Lucas!” She called out. He walked out from his study, dressed in his chief’s uniform, and walked up to give her a kiss.

“What--what is all this,” Vic inquired. 

“I figured I owed you a proper proposal,” Lucas replied as he took both of her hands in his. “Eggy, I know, our situation isn’t what most people would call perfect or ideal, but I feel like having you in my life is perfect. You make me happier than I’ve ever been and I’ve known, for a while now that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. If this is too rushed, or if you wanna back out, I completely understand, just know that I’ll be here for you and this baby for as long as you’ll have me.” Lucas got down on one knee and pulled the ring box out of his pocket and opened it up before asking her to marry him once again.

“What do you think baby? Should we keep Daddy around? Of course I’m spending the rest of my life with you,” Victoria managed to get out through the tears cascading down her face. She pulled him up into a deep, searing kiss. When they pulled apart, he removed the ring from the box, and slid it onto her finger. It was a perfect fit.

“I love you,” he said. She responded by grabbing his hand and leading him into the bedroom.

“Victoria, I’m gonna be late for work,” Lucas got out as Vic pushed him onto the bed and moved to straddle his lap. 

She kissed her way up his torso, while unbuttoning his white chief’s shirt. “Well, I guess you’ll have to tell them that your fiancé thought you should have some spice after you gave her a proper proposal.” And then she removed her own shirt and bra, leaving her breasts fully exposed to him. Lucas sat up and took her left nipple into his mouth, to which Vic let out small loans and started grinding herself onto his cock. He then focused his attention on the right one. 

He could tell by her breathing and the way she sped up her motions that she was close, but he really did have to get to work and if she was gonna cum, he wanted it to be while he was inside of her. He quickly flipped them over and started pulling off his pants before Vic even realized what was going on. He pulled her jeans off with one swoop before settling himself inside her wetness. 

“Lucas,” Vic moaned. “Yes, please!”

“Baby, you feel so good,” Lucas said as he continued plowing into her. Her legs were now resting on either side of his shoulders. He knew she liked how deep he went from this angle. 

“I’m so close,” Vic managed to moan out.” Lucas reached down to stroke her clit to help her reach her orgasm. A few minutes later, Vic arched off the bed, an amazing, Lucas Ripley induced orgasm ripping over her. At the feeling of her walls clenching around him, Luke found his release moments later.

As much as he wanted to go for round two, (and possibly 3 and 4) he forced himself to get up and leave his fiancée in bed alone so he could redress. He got his pants back on and as he was buttoning his shirt, he looked up to see Vic, still completely nude, lying on the bed, with a look begging him to fuck her again.

“Babe, you know I’d love to, but I can’t. I have a meeting with Captain Taylor that I’m probably already gonna be late for.”

“I know,” she groaned. “I’m just giving you something to look forward to when you get back home,” she replied and then proceeded to crawl over to him. She took his tie in her hands and pulled him in for a juicy, steamy kiss. “Have a good day at work hubby. We can pick up where we left off when you get home.”

Lucas gave her one more kiss and told her goodbye before he headed out the door. He prayed he didn’t get sent on any calls today.


	6. Chapter 6

The universe granted him no such luck. Two hours before he was supposed to get off (and join what he hoped to be a still naked Victoria at home) he got sent to a 3 alarm fire at an apartment complex. He called Vic on his way to the scene to let her know he was gonna be late. Thankfully, by the time he arrived it was already 60 percent contained. They’d managed to get all the tenants evacuated, but he was informed that one of the residents wasn’t home and they weren’t able to get to her dog in time.

He’d arrived home later than expected, but Vic made good on her promise and joined him in the shower for some steamy sex.

“What’s your fantasy?” Vic asked while they were laying in bed, her head on his chest.

“My fantasy?” Lucas questioned back as he was absentmindedly playing with her curls.

“You know,” Vic started as moved to a seated position so she could see his face, “your sex fantasy. The one place you’ve always wanted to do it, or the position.”

He shouldn’t be surprised that he was asking this, because Vic was nothing if not surprising. But here he was, not expecting this question.

“C’mon you have to have one. Everyone does whether they wanna admit it or not.”  
“And I take it you have one?”

“Hell yes,” she replied. “On top of the hoses on the truck, back seat of the truck, bunk room while everyone else is sleeping,” she listed off, clearly having thought about this for a while. “It used to be the shower and on the kitchen counter, but we’ve clearly taken care of those,” she added suggestively.

“Glad I could help you out there,” Lucas responded, while slightly blushing.

“So you really don’t have one?”

“Well...I guess…I’ve kinda have thought about what it would be like having you...you know, down there...while I’m on a phone call.”

“You want me to give you head, while you’re on the phone with my Captain?” She asked, laughing?

“Okay, maybe not with Sully, but, um...essentially yes,” Lucas sheepishly admitted.

“Huh,” Vic replied, before giving him a kiss and laying back down.

“Why do you ask?” Lucas inquired, raising his eyebrow at her. He knew Vic rarely brought anything up unless she had a good reason.

“Oh nothing...no reason at all,” she said while moving back to lay on his chest. 

They stayed silent for a while, just enjoying being in each other’s presence. Her, listening to his chest rise and fall and him, stroking her hair.

“We still doing this tomorrow?” she asked him?

“Are you having doubts?” Luke responded, trying to hide the slight panic in his voice.

“Nope. Just wanted to make sure this is still what you want.”

“Victoria, I’ll never, not want you,” he replied, placing a kiss on her head.  
______________________

They pulled up to the courthouse 10 minutes after they’d asked their guests to show up. They’d originally agreed not to have sex until after they said their I do’s, but once he saw her in her dress, that idea went out the window and he had to have her right then. Partially because of how breathtaking she looked and also because he could begin to see the smallest curve in her tummy and the thought of her carrying his child drove him crazy.

When they got out, Sullivan, Travis and Luke’s sister, Jennifer we’re standing at the entrance waiting for them. They said their hellos and all headed inside.  
——————-  
Jennifer walked out of the bathroom stall to find Vic freshening up her make-up. She had to admit Victoria was beautiful and she could see why her brother was attracted to her. But given his history with women, she was a bit protective of her big brother. Sure, he’d told her over the phone that Vic was the one, but she still was a bit skeptical. Jen also wanted someone who would encourage her brother to be safe. The first time she met Vic they were planning to go sky jumping or something that sounded incredibly dangerous. Plus she was so much younger than him; was he going through a midlife crisis? Was Vic only with Lucas to climb the ranks at work? Or for his money? So many thoughts rushed through her mind. 

“I love him. And I’m gonna do everything in my power to make sure I never ever hurt him.”

Vic must’ve been able to read Jennifer’s thoughts. Just as Jen was about to respond, she noticed the ring on Vic’s finger.

“He gave you the ring.” Jen said, stunned.

“Yeah, I know most people will probably give me shit because it’s not a big diamond but--,” 

Jennifer cut her off. “It was our mom’s. She gave it to Lucas right before she died and..and she made him promise to give it to the woman he couldn’t spend his life without. He almost gave it to Dayna, but at the last minute he decided to buy her the one she apparently had her eye on for months and wouldn’t stop talking about. Lord knows it was way too simple for Eva’s dramatic ass. Robert took it from him and told him he would keep it for him in case he ever found the woman worthy enough to have it. Luke told me once that he’d probably end up giving it to me if I ever got engaged because he figured he’d lost his chance at actually being in love.”

At that admission, both women were now crying.

“I had no idea,” Vic said. 

“I’m not gonna lie, I had my doubts about this. I was there to help pick up the pieces from his two divorces and it wasn’t pretty. Luke loves with his whole heart, and it’s not easy when his heart gets broken. But, I can see that with you it’s different. 

“What makes me different?” Vic wanted to know.

“When our parents died, Luke had to grow up fast and he was determined to help take care of me. Before that, he was carefree and really fun. He loved life. With you, he’s that, carefree, kind-hearted Lucas again. And if I’m being honest, I’m a little jealous.”

“Jealous?” Vic was confused.

“That Luke would find someone and not need me and leave me behind,” Jen admitted, trying to dry her tears.

“That won’t happen,” Vic assured her. “You mean the world to him; he could never abandon him. And family is important and I would never let him do that.”

Jen pulled Vic in for a hug.

“Thank you Vic. Sorry, I made you mess up your make-up.”

The two shared a laugh, and once again, straightened themselves up. 

“I’m sure the guys are wondering where we are. Let’s go make you my sister-in-law.”

The two women exited the restroom and could see Lucas let out a sigh of relief.  
—————-

“We are gathered here today to join Victoria Nicole Hughes and Lucas Allen Ripley in matrimony.”

“Victoria, I’d all but given up on love before I met you. But then you taught me what it’s like to live and love again and for that I will forever be grateful. You are the most beautiful, incredible, sassy, stubborn woman I have ever met and I fall more in love with you every day. I knew from the moment you yelled at me, that there was something special about you. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you. And I know you’ll be the most amazing mother to our baby and future babies,”

“Lucas, I’ve never felt this way about anyone else. I know people think we’re insane, but I don’t care. I love you and I know that you’re it for me Lucas Ripley. I’m so glad I yelled at you because it led us to this moment. You make me so happy. You’re my forever.”

They exchanged rings and Vic surprised Lucas with the wedding band she’d purchased for him. He had no clue she’d gone out and gotten one for him. The judge barely had time to pronounce them husband and wife before Lucas pulled Vic in for a kiss. 

“I love you, Eggy.”

“I love you too, hubby.”

_____________________  
After the ceremony, they wanted to celebrate, but given that they hadn’t met with HR yet, they didn’t want to risk being seen. Travis and Vic were talking in the parking lot and Lucas was talking with his sister.

“I like her,” Jen said to her brother, which caused him to smile even harder than he already was. “I had my doubts, literally right up until the ceremony, but she’s good for you, Luke. You two are good for each other.”

“I take it that’s why you two were in the restroom so long?”

Jennifer nodded. “You gave her mom’s ring. I was surprised.”

“Jen, I know you’re looking out for me, just like I look out for you, but this time feels different...is different. Vic is,” he paused as Vic’s laugh caught his attention. “She’s the love of my life. If you had told me after Eva that I would get another chance at love, I would’ve laughed you off, but here I am. Married for the third time and this time it actually feels right.”

Happiness was radiating off of him, Jennifer couldn’t deny that. She wanted the best for him and it was visible now that he and Vic were a perfect match. 

“Okay big brother,” she said, bringing him in for a hug. “Now, let’s talk about my future niece or nephew.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I finally have an idea of how to end this story. Sorry if Jen was a bit cruel, I always got the vibe that she wasn’t a big fan of Vic until the end.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic has her first doctor's appointment.

Typically a trip to Grey Sloan meant a patient was either injured, or possibly dying. However, this particular time, Vic found herself heading into the maternity ward of the hospital for her OB appointment. She took a seat in the waiting room while she waited on the nurse to call her back.

“First time?”

Vic looked up from her phone and over to the lady beside her who’d just asked her a question.

“Am I that obvious?” Vic answered, chuckling.

“A little,” the lady responded, joining Vic in her laughter.

“I guess I’m more nervous than I realized. This is my first appointment and now this pregnancy just seems more--”

“Real? That’s normal. I remember when I was pregnant with my first. I did everything I could to avoid seeing my doctor. I was scared and the thought of finding out how far along I was just meant I was getting closer to my life changing.”

“I get that.” Vic said. “I just got married two days ago. Everything is happening so fast.”

“As scared as I was that day, there was one thing that calmed my fears.”

“What’s that?”

“Hearing the heartbeat,” the lady smiled and rubbed her belly. She was definitely showing more than Vic, maybe somewhere around 30 weeks. Vic was just about to ask her a question when the nurse called her back into a room. She left her alone to change into the gown and wait for Dr. DeLuca. 

Her phone buzzed and she figured it had to be Lucas. 

“How’s it going, Eggy?”

“Good. Waiting to get proddy thing stuck in me.”

“Lol. Love you.”

“Send pics when I’m done. Good luck with the meeting.”

As Vic sent that last message, she heard a knock at the door and let Dr. DeLuca know it was okay to come in.

“Hi, how are you?” a brunette woman donning pink scrubs and a thick Italian accent introduced herself. She proceeded to explain how today’s ultrasound was going to work and then began the ultrasound process.

“Alright, here it is. Everything looks good so far. Let me see if I can…”

Dr. DeLuca did some slight maneuvering and suddenly Vic heard a small thump and immediately started crying at hearing her baby’s heartbeat for the first time. The lady in the waiting room was right! These weren’t tears of sadness or anxiety, but rather tears of excitement and hope that there really was a little person growing inside of her.

“That’s what we like to hear!,” Dr. DeLuca said responding to the heartbeat. “Baby’s heartbeat is strong and it looks as if you’re about 6 weeks along, which means you’re halfway through your first trimester. How has it been so far? Morning sickness? Mood swings?”

“Not too much on the mood swings, but the morning sickness has been rough. I haven’t gotten sick that much, but the nausea is pretty constant.”

“That’s perfectly normal in the first trimester. You should start to see it ease up and go away in the next few weeks. If it doesn’t let me know, we can look into it some more. Would you like to get some pictures, to show to your boyfriend?”

“My husband actually. Wow, I think that’s the first time I really said it out loud. We just got married this weekend and we still haven’t disclosed our relationship to HR. And now I’m rambling, so yes on the pictures, please.”

“It’s okay,” Dr. DeLuca said, laughing. “You would not believe the relationship drama that happens here.”  
_______________________________________

Vic headed home after her appointment so she could get a nap in before her shift tonight. She told Luke she’d send him pics of the ultrasound, but decided against it because she thought HR might try and inspect his phone during their investigation. So instead, when she got to his house, she grabbed a magnet and stuck them to the fridge, knowing he’d see them whenever he arrived. She did, however, text him that the appointment went well, but he’d not responded. She climbed in bed and tossed and turned with anxiety about how his meeting was going. 

When she woke up at 5 p.m. she decided to shower and fix something to eat before she headed in for her 24 hour shift. Vic checked her phone; still no text from Lucas. 

She got to work and was relieved to find out that not only was she on aid car duty, but no one from HR was there waiting for her. There was however, a blackout all over the city. The team got called to an apartment building where a kid had gone missing after playing hide and seek with her brother. During their search for the kid, Vic, along with Warren and Montgomery ended up finding a resident who was critically ill. His daughter wanted to do everything they could to save him, but in the end he just wanted to take his last breath outside, while gazing up at the stars.

Vic couldn’t wait to go home and crash. She still hadn’t heard from Luke and she hoped he would be there waiting for her because she was starting to get worried. Once they got back to the station and began unloading the trucks, she saw Battalion Chief Frankel and three other people she didn’t recognize.

“Hughes,” Frankel called out, “Can we speak with you for a moment?”

Vic could feel all the attention shift in her direction. She tried her best to play it off and pretend like everything was okay, but she couldn’t shake the feeling in the pit of her stomach that things were about to get intense.  
_______________

By the time the interrogation was finished, the rest of Vic’s teammates had left. She was already tired before the questioning began and by this point she was just really ready to go home and curl up in bed with her husband. Thankfully, she arrived home to find Lucas in bed reading a book.

“Morning.”

“Long day?” he asked.

“Long night,” she replied, stripping out of her jeans and heading over to cuddle with him.

“You and me both. HR was…”

“Intrusive, annoying, extra.” Vic added trying to fill in the blanks.

“All that and probably a dozen other adjectives.”

“Well, I do have something that may cheer both of us up.” Vic reached over to her nightstand for her phone and pulled up her ultrasound pics.

“Wow,” Lucas said, putting down his book. “Hi baby.”

“The doctor said everything looks good and that I’m six weeks.”

“I love you,” he said as he leaned over to give her a kiss.

“You have no idea how badly I needed to hear that. I just don’t want you to regret all of this. I know you’re potentially giving up so much and I just don’t want you to look back and hate me for it.”

“Victoria,” Lucas started, cupping her face in his hands, “I could never hate you. And I’m gaining way more than I could ever lose. You and this baby make me happier in ways that being Fire Chief could never accomplish.”

“Make love to me Lucas Ripley.”

“Absolutely, Victoria Ripley.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was pretty much just a filler chapter, but I promise the next one will be more interesting!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finds out a secret.

This was the cherry on top of a weird sundae. Maya noticed HR and the top brass had been by the station way more than normal. Even Vic and Travis had been called into meetings. And now, Chief Ripley had asked everyone to meet in the beanery before shift. 

“I’m glad you all could make it, Ripley started off. Maya could tell he was nervous. Two reps from HR were also in attendance. Whatever he was about to say had to be huge.

“Umm, I’m sure you’ve all been aware that some closed door meetings have been going on here at 19. I apologize for any inconvenience and any distractions that they’ve caused. This is a bit awkward, I know, but it involves me so I figured I’d be the one to tell you guys straight up. I’ve been meeting with all shifts and given them the same talk.” He paused before continuing. “For the past few months, I have been romantically involved with a firefighter at this station.” ‘Huh, I wonder who it is,’ Maya thought. ‘Probably some chick from B-shift.’

“While I won’t go into details, I will say that it is very serious between her and I and we have informed HR and they have determined that we both are allowed to keep our jobs.” 

Maya took a second to observe the room. Dean and Ben looked surprised and a bit confused. Andy looked like she was bursting at the seam with questions. Interestingly enough, Travis and Jack looked pretty unphased by this announcement. She glanced at Vic who looked extremely uncomfortable and kinda like she wanted to puke.

“Oh my God it’s you,” Maya whispered, interrupting the Chief. The room went quiet and everyone alternated between looking and Vic and Ripley.  
____________________________________________

2 months ago

Lucas and Vic decided that it would be best for them to report their relationship to HR before news of her pregnancy came out. That way, hopefully any investigation or whatever process they would be faced with would be over by the time Vic started showing. Which is why he found himself waiting in the reception area outside the HR office that morning. He had no clue how this was gonna work out, but he knew he wanted--no needed, to be with Vic and the baby. He loved his job, but he’d never realized just how much better it felt to have love rather than just success. 

“Chief,” he looked up and saw the Human Resources Director, Rachel Davis, inviting him into her office. He walked in and sat down in the seat across from her desk.

“So, what can I do for you?” she asked. “It’s not often that the Chief comes over to HR.”

“Trust me I know,” Lucas responded.

“Is everything okay, Chief?” Rachel asked. “You seem really nervous.”

He took a deep breath and decided to use the Vic method on this one and to just rip off the band aid and spit it out. “I got married this past weekend.”

“Congratulations, Chief. I didn’t even know you were seeing someone. Let me just get you the insurance paperwork and the other forms.”

“There’s more.” 

“Okay,” Rachel responded. She had a feeling she was not going to like what came next.

“She’s a firefighter at 19. Unranked and barely 2 years out of the academy. I can assure you that it’s all been above board and completely consensual.”

“Oh, I see,” she replied. Lucas could tell by her tone that she was not expecting that admission. 

“I know as the chief, it’s highly inappropriate, but--”

Director Davis cut him off, “Chief, it’s not an ideal situation, I’m not gonna lie. And as HR Director, this isn’t going to be the easiest process and it could result in disciplinary action for you both. But, taking off the HR Director hat for a moment,” she briefly paused, “your assistant, Lisa and I are friends. She’s mentioned how you’ve seemed less stressed lately and that, well, her words not mine, whoever is making you happy, she hopes you keep her around because happy looks good on you.”

Lucas was shocked by the admission and quite frankly, didn’t know how to respond. Rachel stood up and pulled some forms out of her bottom drawer and placed them in front of the Chief.

“So,” she started, HR Director hat back on, “you’ll need to start by filling out these forms and then I’ll need to ask you some questions.”

“Okay,” Lucas said, reaching for his pen.

That was only just the beginning. After Lucas filled out the paperwork, he was immediately hauled off into meeting after meeting (or interrogation after interrogation.) Intrusive and insulting questions were hurled at him and he couldn’t help but think of how much worse this could go for Victoria. Had they made the right decision? What happens if one of them actually does lose their job? How will this stress affect the baby?  
_______________________

“It can’t be Vic. She couldn’t keep the surprise about Miller’s birthday for more than 2 seconds,” Andy said.

“It’s me,” Vic admitted, looking down at her hands.

“What?” Dean and Andy both yelled at the same time.

“Holy shit,” Maya commented.

“When? How? Was it consensual? Vic were you?” Andy spat out, rapid fire.

“Are you kidding me Andy?” Vic snapped. “You’re asking me if my relationship with my husband is consensual?”

“Wait, husband? You two got married?” Dean asked, clearly still stunned.

Vic noticed Lucas whisper something to Rachel from HR and figured he asked if they could have a moment alone with her team since she walked out of the beanery.

“You got married and didn’t tell us?” Maya asked.

“Vic, how could you?” Andy said.

“Yes, we got married two months ago. We’d been wanting to for a while and figured the time was right since…” Vic drifted off, still trying her best to avoid contact.

“Since what?” Warren chimed in.

“Since, we’re expecting,” Lucas announced. He figured Vic shouldn’t have to take on this entire interrogation by herself. She’d already been through so much. 

“You’re pregnant?” Maya questioned.

“15 weeks tomorrow.” Vic answered, looking up at Lucas.

“Well congratulations you two.” Jack responded. 

“So that’s why you’ve been on reception and aid car,” Warren pieced together.

Andy got up and stormed out of the beanery, clearly upset. Travis moved to go after her, but was stopped by Sullivan who said he would handle it.

He found her pacing in the locker room.

“How could he do that? How could he take advantage of someone like that. I mean, Vic of all people.” Andy spat out.

“Who said he took advantage of her?” Sullivan asked his Lieutenant. He’d been around Herrera enough to realize that the best way for her to understand something was for her to reach the conclusion herself. She did not like being told what to do.

“He had to, right? Why else would she marry him? And then he knocked her up.”

“They’re adults, Andy. They both consented.”

“How are you okay with this? Why aren’t you more upset? Did you know about this?” She spit fired, finally stopping her pacing back and forth.

“Yes, I knew and I’m not upset because everyone deserves to be in love. I’ve known the Chief for over 15 years and I’ve never seen him like this. Hughes makes him happy.”

“And the baby? “You knew about that too?”

“I did. They told me so that I could move her off the ladder and engine so she wouldn’t be exposed to smoke and fire. Look,” he started, before she asked any more questions, “it was weird to me too at first, but it’s not my place to judge. And that goes for any of us here. Especially the people they consider to be their closest friends. They’re gonna need our support because other people aren’t gonna understand.”  
___________________________

“So, how did this all happen?” Maya asked. “I thought you--”

“Hated him?” Vic finished for her, which elicited a chuckle from Ripley. “We got off on the wrong foot. And then one night Travis and I went to the peer support group and we talked and I guess I realized that he’s actually a nice person.”

“So then how did you go from that to...this?” Dean inquired, waving his hand back and forth between them.

“We actually have you to thank for that, Miller.” Lucas answered.

“Chocolate cake day,” Gibson filled in the gaps for him. Dean made a grossed out face.

“Jack, you knew?” Dean asked.

“He saw Luke’s name pop up on my phone when he handed it to me. Travis knows too. He was at the wedding.”

Vic continued explaining their story, but Maya was paying more attention to the connection between her and Ripley. The way he looked at her, how he rubbed her hand to let her know it was okay, she had to admit it was pretty electric. They breathed in sync and it made her somewhat jealous. Sure, she thought it was strange that Vic was dating the big boss and him dating a subordinate, but it’s not hard to see that they’re both highly attractive people. 

“I know this is weird for some of you, but I’m happy. We’re happy. And we’d really like it if you guys could be happy for us too.” Vic said.

“I mean it’s not all that strange, I married the chief when I worked at Grey-Sloan,” Ben said. It helped to break some of the tension and they started inquiring about the baby and the wedding. Lucas excused himself as he got a call on his cell.

“Have you vented yet? Okay, and what’s the status now? Fine, I’m headed your way in ten.” Ripley said, hanging up the phone. He turned around to find a still upset Lieutenant Herrera behind him. “Herrera,” he greeted.

“Chief.” she tersely replied.

“I know you’re not one to hold your tongue, so out with it.”

“I guess I just don’t understand. How could you put yourself in a situation like this?”

“To fall in love and be happy?” He countered.

“I’m not debating that, Sir. It’s just--it seems like you took advantage of Vic and that--”

“Andy, would you still feel the same way if I told you that I came onto him? That I invited him out and that I initiated our relationship?” Vic asked having heard the conversation as she walked down the stairs and headed to stand beside Lucas.

“I’m not sure.” Andy responded. 

“Well, here are a few things that I’m sure about,” said Vic. “That I love my husband and this baby. And while it might hurt to hear the comments people will make, I wouldn’t trade my relationship for anything.” She looked up at him and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

“I gotta head out to a scene. I’ll see you at home?” Vic nodded and they had another quick kiss before he headed out.

“If you’re gonna be pissed. Be pissed at me. But don’t give him shit just because you can’t comprehend something that doesn’t involve you in the first place.” Vic threw at Andy before walking off and leaving her there speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is nearing its end. Short stories are definitely more my forte.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team discusses Vic and Ripley's relationship.

Andy headed back up the stairs to join the rest of her team in the beanery. She could not wrap her head around this situation with Vic and Ripley. 

“You guys, she’s happy. Really happy.” Andy heard Travis say as she reached her destination. She hoped she wasn’t the only one with questions.

“They got married and they’re having a kid. Obviously they’re in love with each other.” Jack added.

“Jack, how can you be okay with this? Vic freaked when she found out about us?” Andy asked her fellow Lieutenant.

“Andy, did you forget why she was upset about that? She was concerned that we would put each other before the team. She wasn’t exactly wrong in thinking that either.”

“Are you saying that she and Ripley wouldn’t do that at a scene?” Maya asked.

“They’ve been together for months and none of you pieced it together.” Jack responded.

“And they have guidelines with the department. That’s what all those meetings were about. If they’re at a scene together, she’s supposed to be on aid car. Or if he gets there and she’s already inside a building or whatever she either has to be pulled out or he can’t act as incident commander.”

“See, that’s what I mean. She doesn’t get to do her job, because of him.” Andy said. “That’s screwed up.”

“Look, it was different for me and Miranda because we were already together when she made Chief. But, when I ran into some trouble with a patient, she had to put being my wife aside and be the chief. Separation of church and state. We had to know when it was personal and when it was professional.” Ben added, trying to bring in a new perspective.

“I hear you, Warren. I just don’t want her to get hurt.” Dean said.

“Don’t you think that’s a bit hypocritical?” Travis asked. “Did anyone care if Jack or Andy got hurt when they broke up? Or Jack and Maya? Dean and JJ? Me and Grant? What about when Ben and Bailey had their issues? Was anyone concerned about whether or not someone would get hurt?” Travis said.

“Travis is right. And guys it’s Vic. She may be the youngest, out of all of us, she’s the least likely to do something she’s not 100 percent committed to.” Maya added. “And neither of them seem like the type to let a relationship grudge affect the job.” 

“I think…I think we need to show our support,” Dean said. “We may not like how it looks on the outside, but we also can’t judge their relationship.”

“Andy, you said you were easy, breezy. Now’s your chance to prove it.” Maya said.

_______________________

Once again, Vic was beyond excited to go home after shift. Fortunately, she was having a fairly easy pregnancy, but having to go into work and not being allowed to fully do her job made her feel pretty useless. And after today, she really just wanted to see Luke. They hadn’t had time to unpack her team’s reaction. He told her he was ordering pad Thai and she was happy that it had already arrived when she walked in the door. 

“Hi babe,” he greeted her.

“Hi,” she said, plopping down on the couch. “How was the fire? We didn’t get called out so I’m guessing it wasn’t too bad?”

“It was something they could’ve handled without me,” he answered as he carried both trays of food over for them to eat. “But Daniels is still a new captain and since his Battalion Chief was on another call, he decided to call me.”

“You should look into changing the policies,” Vic said, taking a bite of her food. “As the Chief you should be the oh shit we don’t know what else to do call not the oh I was unsure of what to do call.”

“I’ve been thinking about it,” he answered truthfully. “I enjoy being on scene, but it defeats the purpose of having Captains and Batt Chiefs if I’m constantly the one being called.” They sat in silence for a bit, enjoying their food before he continued. “You know what else I’ve been thinking about?” Vic raised her eyebrow at him. “Baby names.”

She stopped eating and set her fork down, obviously not expecting him to say that. “Oh really, now? And just what exactly about baby names have you been thinking?”

“Well I’m pretty sure it’s a girl…”

“Huh, how so?”

“I’ve always wanted a girl so I figured that since I’m finally getting to be a dad, that maybe that wish would come true also.”

Vic’s heart warmed at that revelation. Just when she thought Lucas Ripley couldn’t be a better man, he constantly outdid himself. “Okay,” she smiled. “And what girl names were you thinking?”

“My mom’s name was Anna and I was hoping we could somehow incorporate that in there.”

She leaned over and gave him a kiss. “I think I can work with that. And what about if it’s a boy?” Vic was glad they were having this conversation. She had a few ideas of her own, but she was too indecisive to make a final decision on her own. “We could always have a Lucas Ripley the second.” Her comment causing them both to laugh.

“I go by Lucas, Luke, and Ripley so we’d just end up calling him by his middle name so he might as well not be named after me.”

“Touche. I’m sure Travis and Sullivan would love it if we named our kid after them.”

“Please don’t bring it up to them. We’ll never hear the end of it. Speaking of your team. How did it go after I left?”

“I kind of avoided everyone for the rest of my shift. They got sent on a few calls and I was on reception so it wasn’t very hard. I did tell Andy off.”

Lucas scoffed. “And how’d she take that? Herrera’s are really good with opposing opinions.”  
“I’m not sure. I basically told her that if she wants to be mad at someone that it should be me and not you. Our relationship isn’t any of her business so she has no room to be upset or have any feelings, really.”

Luke pulled her in and planted a kiss on her head before wrapping his arm around her. “Well how about we watch some crappy tv to make you feel better?”

“Can we have ice cream too?” Vic asked, smiling.

“Yes dear,” Lucas said as he stood and made his way to the kitchen. Checking the freezer he asked her if she wanted cookie dough or mint chip. Before she responded, he had already taken the cookie dough out of the freezer, knowing it was her favorite. There was only a little bit left so he grabbed two spoons and took the container over to the couch.


	10. Chapter 10

A few weeks had passed and things had become less tense at the station. Even Andy was starting to warm up to the situation. Vic was glad they told the team when they did because at 22 weeks, she was starting to show and her uniform no longer concealed her baby bump. She had a doctor’s appointment scheduled for tomorrow. Given their schedules, she and Lucas had to find a time that they could both be free since they were finding out the gender. Luke was able to make it to the last appointment and actually cried a bit when he heard the heartbeat.

The team was in the barn for lineup and they noticed two new faces. She remembered Lucas telling her that the academy graduation was last week and that two probies would be starting at 19. He couldn’t remember their names and she wasn’t really interested. She figured she wouldn’t be too involved in their training given that she could only be on aid car and even then she was really there to assist and not handle the heavy lifting. It’s hard to show someone the ropes when there’s only so much you can do to help.

Sullivan made the two introduce themselves. Kayla Thompson and Logan Anderson. Vic could tell this was probably a second career for Kayla and Logan looked like he recently graduated high school. Kayla got assigned to the engine with Andy, Dean, and Maya and Logan got stuck on aid car with Travis. Vic, as she predicted, was up for another shift at the desk.

About an hour into shift, Vic got a text from Lucas that he was headed to a fire at a coffee plant that was turning pretty serious. He didn’t get called to scenes very often, but when he did, he would try to text her and let her know so maybe she wouldn’t worry as much. An hour later, the klaxon went off and 19 was being sent to the scene as well. Sullivan rushed to the desk to tell Vic this was a hands on deck situation and to hop in the aid car. 

They arrived on scene to find Station 42 already hosing down the building. Captain Conlin of 42 briefed Sullivan and Herrera on the situation and Sullivan instructed Andy to work with Maya. They started an external attack by hosing down the outside of the building when suddenly one of the members of 42 came over the radio and Vic heard the word flashover. Next thing she knew, Andy and Maya were running and ordering everyone to get back and Vic worked to get the firefighter she was triaging as far back as she could.

“Focus Probie,” Vic said to Logan. I know there’s a lot going on right now and that it seems way more exciting than this, but right now by the looks of it this guy’s got 3rd degree burns that need to be treated ASAP.” she said and she and Travis worked to treat their patient.

“Can you get some Lidocaine from the aid car?” Travis asked/ordered Logan. He could tell Vic was trying her hardest to focus on their task instead of paying attention to the orders the Chief was giving out over comms. “You good?” He asked her.

“We’re gonna need more gauze.” She said, trying to tend to the burn on the firefighter’s forearm.

It had been a hell of a day. Typically Vic loved being out at a scene, but now, being pregnant meant there was an entirely new level of stress involved. She did her best to remain focused on the scene and block out her husband being there as well. Along with Travis and some help from the new guy, they were getting patients treated quickly and didn’t have much time to focus on what was going on around them. Despite being out to her team, Lucas and Vic did everything they could to appear normal and not raise suspicions among other departments. That plan almost went to shit today when she heard him say he was going into the building to find Captain Conlin. Vic felt her heart race and the world around her slow down. Yes, it’s part of his job, but he doesn’t typically run into fires, which made his job much less scary. She got lucky though and Sullivan convinced him to let him go inside instead because he’d never been Incident Commander before and didn’t want this to be his first go at it. Vic felt herself breathe once Lucas accepted the plan. Fortunately, Sullivan was able to get 42’s Captain out.

“So what did you think of your first day, Probie?” Travis asked as they headed back to the station.

“It was definitely not what I expected.” Logan answered. 

“Just be thankful you didn’t actually have to go into the fire,” Vic said. “I know it’s what you signed up for, but sometimes on your first day out it’s good to be close, but still have the chance to observe before being cast into the fire.”

“Nice choice of words.” Travis commented.

“So the Chief,” Logan started.

“What about him?” Travis asked, throwing a glance at Vic.

“What’s he like?” 

“He’s a nice guy. Fair. But you probably won’t meet him anytime soon.” Travis responded.

“I yelled at him the first time we had a conversation.” Vic said. She knew Logan would find out they were married eventually, but it wasn’t really something she liked to lead with.

“You yelled at the Chief?” Logan questioned.

“It’s a long story. Maybe you’ll hear it one day.” Vic said, climbing out of the aid car as they’d just pulled back into the barn.

_________________

The stress and adrenaline from the day had taken a toll on Vic and she just wanted to go home and cuddle with Lucas. But knowing him, he was still at work dealing with paperwork from today’s fire. So she decided to order takeout from their favorite diner and surprise him with dinner. She’d tried calling him to tell him she was on her way up to his office, but he didn’t answer. When she got to the door outside his office, she could hear him on the phone and whoever he was talking to was getting an earful.

“No, I can’t just shift Thompson around. He’s a subpar Lieutenant at best and I’m not sending him to replace Conlin while he’s out,” he yelled at whoever he was talking to. Luke looked up when he saw his door open. He was relieved to see it was Vic with food instead of another Battalion Chief needing something else from him today.

Vic sat the bag with the containers down on his desk and walked behind him to wrap her arms around him and give him a kiss. She could tell he was tense and got an idea from a conversation they’d had a few months back. She pushed his chair back from under his desk and lowered herself onto her knees. She looked up at him as she grabbed a hold of his belt buckle and began undoing it. Vic could see he was already struggling to continue his conversation so she just kept doing what she was doing until she finally got him freed from his boxers. She could see the lust in his eyes as she went to take him into her mouth and began sucking on his penis. 

Lucas was struggling to keep his composure. Vic’s mouth felt amazing. Never in a million years did he think this would ever happen, but here he was, at work, on the phone, while his wife was doing everything she could to get him off with her mouth. Her mouth that was currently doing incredible things. He couldn’t even remember who he was talking to at this point and he just quickly hung up the phone. Whoever it was, he could talk to them later. Right now his mind was elsewhere. 

“Victoria,” he breathed out as she licked him up and down. He grabbed a handful of her hair and guided her to suck on him once more. He was so close. “Vic I--I--” he said before he came in her mouth. She pulled herself up and regained her composure as he cleaned himself up and pulled his pants back up. 

“Hi hubby,” Vic said as she moved in between him and his desk.

“You never cease to amaze me,” he replied as he stood up to kiss her. 

“I brought you food from the diner.”

“Right now I think I’m craving something else,” he said as he undid the button on her jeans,”

“Oh really now?”

“Yes really,” he said, leaning in to kiss her once more. Just as he bent down to return the favor, they were interrupted by a knock at the door. 

“Ignore it,” he whispered as he tried to move her jeans down over her hips. 

“It could be important,” she said as she hopped off his desk and walked over to open the door, fixing her clothes on the way. 

“Probie?” She asked as she saw Logan standing on the other side of the door.

“Hughes? I must have the wrong office. I’m looking for Chief Ripley.” He said, confusion clear in his voice.

“I’m Chief Ripley,” he said, from behind his desk. Thankfully, he’d fixed his clothes.

“He’s my husband,” Vic clarified.

“Can I help you?,” Lucas asked.

“I think you’re my dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did ya see that coming?


	11. Chapter 11

“I have a son.” Lucas said for the 100th time that night as he and Vic laid in bed. 

“Do you think he’s telling the truth?”

“I guess it’s possible. I wasn’t exactly celibate in between marriages.”

***********

“I’m sorry, what?” Lucas replied. He was stunned and speechless.

“Come in. Have a seat,” Vic said once she was able to find words.

Vic and Logan sat in the chairs across from Luke’s desk. Instead of sitting in his chair, he elected to sit on the edge of his desk.

“I’m sorry to just show up like this and I know this is probably the last thing you expected.”

“You can say that again,” Luke muttered. 

“My name is Logan Anderson. My mom is—“

“Shawna.” Lucas said, cutting him off, eyes wide. “How...when…”

“My mom said you guys dated for a bit and after you broke it off she found out she was pregnant. I’m not here looking for any trouble, I just wanted to meet you and once she told me your name I looked you up and found out where you lived.”

“How nice of you to just drop by,” Vic added, full of sarcasm.

“Honest. I’m not here because I want anything other than to meet you and possibly get to know you.”

***********

“Did you two have a good talk?” Vic had left his office so the two of them could have some privacy.

“I guess. I still can’t believe I have a son who’s 19.”

“You have a son who’s 9 years younger than your wife.”

“Shit, I hadn’t even thought about that,” he said, running his hand through his hair.

“Does it bother you? You know you can talk to me about it, babe.”

“I know Eggy. I’m just still trying to process all of it. I know Shawna and I didn’t date for long, but I thought she would’ve at least had the decency to tell me we had a kid. I would’ve been there for him. I could’ve seen him grow up. I could’ve actually been a father to him instead of...this.”

Lucas could see that this was affecting Vic as well. 

“Come here Eggy.” He called for her and she rested her head against his chest. “I’ll figure this out. But I don’t want you to think I’m any way that this is gonna come between us. I love you.”

“We’ll figure this out,” she corrected him. 

God was he lucky to have her. Eva would’ve shit a brick if some kid had popped up out of the blue claiming to be Lucas’s son. She probably would have filed divorce papers right then and there. Ashley would’ve been supportive, but probably a bit put off. And then there’s Victoria. His spunky, sexy, caring, understanding, Victoria. He knew that she was just as surprised at the situation as he was, but he could tell that she was willing to stand by his side and help him deal with whatever came next. Just when he thought he could be more in love with her, she found another way to capture more of his heart.

———————

Vic woke up the next morning and found the bed beside her was cold. She sat up and noticed Luke had left her a note on her nightstand. 'Gone for a run' it read. She’d felt him tossing and turning all night. She didn't sleep all that well either. She knew what they had was pretty damn unbreakable, but she wasn’t quite sure how this would all play out. She and Luke were thrilled about the baby, but maybe now he would change his mind. Their age difference was bad enough as it was; would he also wanna have kids 20 years apart? She needed a fresh perspective. She reached for her phone and texted Travis to see if he wanted to have breakfast so she could process this. He responded right away and said he was out cycling and would come by the house. She got up and went into the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee and to see what she could fix them to eat before her doctor’s appointment.

“It’s open!” She yelled, when she heard Travis at the door.

“Ooh pancakes.” He said as she was plating their food. 

“Bon appetit.”

“So where’s your hot hubby?” Travis asked in between bites. “These are really good by the way.”

“He’s out for a run. Not sure when he’ll be back.”

“Did you two have a fight?”

“No, no, nothing like that,” Vic answered, taking a bite from her own plate. “We uhh, had a visitor yesterday.”

“As much as I love hearing stories about you two, I definitely don’t need to know that your sex life has been interrupted because you got your period, Vic.”

She threw her napkin at him. “Not that kind of visitor you freak. And besides, women don’t get their period while they’re pregnant. It was my stepson.”

Travis nearly choked on his food, “Your what?!?” He screamed.

“Apparently, Lucas has a son. And that son is Logan.”

“Probie Logan?!” Vic nodded as confirmation. “I mean, yeah, sure they kinda look alike, but Vic how can you be sure? Where’s the proof?”

“He was generous enough to give us his toothbrush so he and Luke can do a DNA test. What the hell are we gonna do? What if Luke changes his mind?”

“Changes his mind about what?”

“Us. Me.” Vic said, rubbing her belly.

“Hey, come on, anyone with eyes can see how much he adores you. He’s not gonna leave you or that baby just because he might have another kid.”

“One that’s nine years younger than me. I’m closer in age to him than I am my own husband.”

Just then they heard the door open and Lucas returned from his run. 

“Montgomery,” he greeted as he walked over to Vic and gave her a kiss.

“Chief, hi.”

“I take it, she told you.” Lucas said, as he opened up the water bottle that was sitting on the counter.

“Are you mad,” she asked him.

“No, I figured you would. I talked to Jen about it this morning.”

“You guys, I can go,” Travis said, starting to feel like this was a private conversation. 

“No, stay,” Lucas said. “I’m just gonna hop in the shower,” he added and gave Vic a kiss on the forehead.

“Yeah, I’m gonna go,” Travis said when Lucas was out of the room. “Let me know how that goes.”

Once Travis walked out, Vic turned and headed for the bathroom. She knew Lucas well enough to know that he wasn’t fine. She stripped out of her pj’s and pulled back the shower curtain and joined him.

“Did Montgomery leave?” Lucas questioned.

“He did,” Vic said, running her hands across his chest. “I figured you could use some stress relief.” 

Lucas’ eyes turned dark with lust as he backed her against the shower wall. Vic let out a hiss as her back touched the cool tile. He placed his left hand on her back for support as he picked up her right leg and wrapped it around his waist so he could dive into her. Vic’s arms gripped his shoulders for support as she met him thrust for thrust. 

It was quick and fast, but when they both found their release, Vic could tell Lucas was much less tense.

“You know, we’re probably not gonna be able to do that for much longer now that I’m showing,” she said while drying off.

“I guess we’ll have to find new positions,” Lucas said as he came behind her and wrapped his arms around her to touch her belly. “Hi baby. We get to find out today if you’re a boy or a girl.”  
__________________

“Dr. DeLuca will be right in,” the nurse said as she ushered Vic and Lucas into the exam room. 

Vic climbed up on the table and Lucas took the chair beside her. Maya must’ve pulled some strings with her girlfriend, because it didn’t take Carina more than five minutes to enter the room.

“Hi,” she said, greeting Vic. “And this is dad I take it.”

“I’m dad,” Lucas confirmed as he stood up to shake her outstretched hand.

“Let’s check on this baby, shall we?”

Lucas was a bit dazed as he held Victoria’s hand and watched Dr. Deluca prep to perform Vic’s ultrasound. He wanted nothing more than to be 100 percent present at this moment, but he couldn’t help but feel like he was robbed of experiencing this the first time around if Logan was really his son. He could vaguely hear Vic and the doctor discussing something in the background, but couldn’t exactly make out the words. And then he heard the heartbeat.

“Heartbeat is 148 beats per minute, which is what we like to see. Placenta and amniotic levels are normal. Your baby weighs 1 pound and about 11 and a half inches so she may be on the tall side, like her mama.”

“It’s a girl?” Lucas said, the first one to pick up on what she had said. He jumped up and gave Vic a kiss on the forehead.

“Dammit these pregnancy hormones are making me cry at everything,” Vic said, using her free hand to wipe away her tears.

“How are those hormones making you feel otherwise? Anymore nausea or anything else you’d like to discuss?”

“No, the nausea is gone, thank God. I can feel her moving around in there sometimes.”

“Your ring doesn’t fit anymore,” Luke added in.

“That’s from the fluid being retained in your body,” Dr. DeLuca confirmed. “It’s completely normal. Just make sure to drink enough water and try to eat balanced meals. Your blood pressure is elevated, so I just want to make sure we monitor it so we can keep you and your baby healthy. Now I’m guessing you want new ultrasound pics?”

“Yes,” Luke confirmed.

“Coming right up.”


	12. Chapter 12

Logan laid in his bunk , trying to process the past few days. He knew that eventually he would talk to the Chief and explain to him that his mom told him a few years ago that he was his biological father. However, he hadn’t planned for it to go so quickly. He wanted to give it a few months or years before he let the cat out of the bag. But, after seeing him at the coffee plant fire, during his first day on the job, it was like he couldn’t stop himself. 

Now, he’d spend the past 2 days contemplating if he’d messed everything up or not. He hadn’t heard from the Chief--Lucas--his dad, (he wasn’t quite sure what to call him at the moment) not that he could really blame him. He’d called his mom and told her that he got around to telling him and she, unfortunately didn’t have much to say. Logan looked at his phone and saw that it was a little after 2am. He got up and headed into the beanery. Maybe some tea would help him relax so he could sleep.

“Can’t sleep either?” Vic asked, not even turning around as she filled an empty mug.

“No,” Logan sheepishly admitted.

“Hand, me a mug and I’ll pour you a cup,” she instructed him and he did as he was told. She returned it to him and he placed a tea bag inside and walked over to sit down at the table.

“How far along are you?”

“Almost 23 weeks,” Vic answered, sitting across from him. “Do you have any other siblings?”

Logan shot her a confused glance.

“Well, if you really are Luke’s kid, then this here would be your little sister or brother, so do you have any others?”

“That hadn’t even crossed my mind,” Logan said, taking a sip of his drink. “But no. Growing up it was just me. And my mom.”

“Ahh,” Vic replied. “If you need to talk you can. I know this is weird and probably not at all what you expected. And as much as I don’t like keeping secrets from my husband, I know you didn’t just wake up at 2am because you were craving tea.”

“What’s he like?”

Vic sat her mug down and let out a sigh. “Wonderful. Amazing. Smart. Funny. The best man you’ll ever meet.”

“You know, I spent my entire life wondering what my dad was like. When I was a kid I would imagine he was a superhero like Superman and that’s why he was never around. Because he was off saving the world. And then in middle school, my friend’s parents got divorced because his dad cheated on his mom. And it made me think that maybe my dad was some sort of horrible person and that’s why I’d never met him. It wasn’t until after I graduated high school and told my mom that I was thinking of joining the fire academy that my mom told me the truth.”

“In a way you kinda did get Superman for a dad. Just instead of fighting crime, he was fighting fires.” They both shared a smile which helped to break up some of the tension. “Well I can’t speak for him, but the Lucas I know would have been there to support you if he had known about you. But, if he really is your father and you give him a chance, I’m sure he’ll do whatever he can to try and make up for lost time. And for right now, let’s keep this between us. You wouldn’t want the entire Seattle Fire Department finding out about this just yet.”

“Agreed,” Logan said as he let out a chuckle. “Thanks a lot for that,” he paused for a second confused on how he should address her. 

“Vic is fine,” she confirmed and he nodded.

“How did your appointment go? I heard you guys were gonna find out what you’re having.”

“It went well. The doctor said everything looks good. It’s a--,” the klaxxon chose that moment to go off, just as Vic was about to tell Logan she was having a girl. “Saved by the bell,” she said and she and Logan headed to the barn.  
___________________________

Contrary to Dean, Maya loved celebrating her birthday. Growing up, it was the one day (aside from Thanksgiving and Christmas) where her dad didn’t force her to train. She got to eat cake (in moderation, of course) and hang out with her friends. As an adult it gave her an excuse to drink, go out, and have self care, regardless of the day of the week. Since she was turning 30 this year, she agreed to let Andy and Vic plan something for her at the station. Andy was on decoration duty and Vic was in charge of coordinating the food and cake.

“Happy Birthday”, her team yelled out as Maya entered the beanery. 

“Aww thanks you guys,” Maya said as she took in everything around her. Jack stood there holding assorted colored balloons and Andy had a balloon in each hand; one a three and the other a zero. There was a breakfast casserole and fruit on the counter and a cake that read ‘Dirty 30.’  
“Okay, let’s eat,” Maya announced as she made her way over to grab a plate. Everyone else followed suit and then proceeded to take their seats around the table.

“So Bishop, what’s the plan for tonight?”

“I was thinking we could do a little bar hopping if you guys are up for it. Since it’s a Thursday, there might actually be a decent crowd. Damn this is good, who made it?”

“You can thank the fine people at me and Lucas’ diner for that,” Vic answered. “The baby seems to like it too.”

“Speaking of baby--” Ben started.

“--when are you gonna tell us what you’re having?” Jack finished.

“Come on guys, my due date isn't that far away,” Vic replied, joking.

“That’s so not fair,” Travis said. “Boy or girl, it’s not that hard.”

“Who wants cake? I think it’s time for cake,” Vic said, getting up from her seat in an attempt to change the subject. It didn’t matter that it was barely 10am. “Andy, can you help me?”

“Sure,” Andy said, getting up from the table as well. Vic lit the candles and walked the cake over to Maya and Andy followed with plates and a knife.

Maya blew out the candles and took the knife from Andy to cut and serve the first slice.

“Um, if that’s red velvet, I don’t think it’s done,” Dean said as he observed the pink slice of cake on the plate.

“Yeah, why is my cake pink? Do I give off pink vibes?” Maya asked.

“It’s a girl!” Logan half said-half asked, after he put two and two together.

“Surprise!” Vic said, as she stood there smiling. The team congratulated her as Maya continued to cut and serve the cake. 

“So since you announced this on my birthday, does that mean her name is Maya?” Maya wiggled her eyebrows as she asked Vic.

“Fat chance.”  
_________________

Lucas arrived home from a rather easy day at work. Thankfully there were no major fires in the area, which meant he was able to make his meetings and get paperwork done. Even though the baby wasn’t due for a few more months, he wanted to get as much done as he could now so that he would be able to take some paternity leave.

Vic wasn’t home yet, and he honestly didn’t know what to do with his free time. It was still light out, so he decided to change and go for a run. As he was putting on his sneakers, he heard a familiar chime on his phone, alerting him that he had a new email. He grabbed his phone and opened up his mail app and saw that the paternity test results were in. 

This was the moment of truth. He took a deep breath before downloading the document with the results. Much of it was difficult to read, but there was no mistaking what he read on the bottom line; Probability of Paternity: 99.97%. 

___________________

It wasn’t a bad shift, but the farther along Vic got in her pregnancy, the more she could tell it was straining her body. Despite her not putting on the pounds, her lower back constantly reminded her she was carrying a tiny life. Daydreaming about the bath she was going to take when she got home practically had her speeding.

Luke’s car was in the driveway, which was odd, but there were the few times when he beat her home from work. What was even more strange was that she walked in to a dark house.

“Luke,” Vic called out, after closing the door behind her.   
No response. She went and checked his study, not there. She headed up the stairs to their bedroom and found him asleep on the bed. Vic contemplated waking him up, but decided against it. As she bent down to give him a kiss on the forehead, she noticed a nearly empty glass of bourbon on the nightstand and a piece of paper beside it. Realizing, her husband’s nap may have been caused by more than just tiredness, she picked it up and read it over.

“Shit,” she whispered, hoping not to wake him up.

“Surprise,” she heard from a groggy Lucas as he rolled over.

“Hi babe,” she said as she sat down beside him on the bed. 

“So now you know,” Lucas said to her, as she pushed his hair back from his forehead.

“How are you taking it? Aside from the bourbon?”

“I honestly don’t know. I went from having no kids to two in a matter of months. Are you upset?”

“Me? Why would I be upset?” Vic asked him.

“This is big, Vic. And kind of embarrassing. Shameful. I’m honestly not sure what to do.”

“Well, that I can’t answer for you. I guess you and Logan need to decide whether or not you want to attempt having a relationship with each other. You’re a good man Lucas. The best. If you had known you had a kid, you and I both know damn well you would’ve been there for him. Just like you’ll be there for our little girl.”

Lucas placed his hand on Vic’s belly and sat up to give her a kiss. “You’re right. You’re always right.”

“Damn right I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this update took forever. My inspiration is fizzling. But I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

While 24 hour shifts were long, 12 hour shifts were bad. When you worked a 24, you were essentially just on call. Sure, you’d have the occasional shift where you were out at a big scene for hours, but for the most part, you were just hanging out at the fire station. A 12 hour shift, however, was a beast. It almost always meant you were on the go, nonstop. Or a least that’s how it seemed during Lucas’ first year and a half at Station 88. He could also be exhausted because he was only a few months out of a divorce at age 22. Or it could be because he let Sully talk him into drinking the night before a 12 hour shift. Working hungover was a bitch.

He was on his way home from the station when he literally remembered he had no food at his house. He pulled into the grocery store parking lot around the corner from his place with the strict intent of only getting bread, butter and cheese. Grilled cheese was cheap, good, and easy to make. He was a man on a mission and was out the door in less than 10 minutes. 

When he got back in his car he was practically thinking of what he was going to dream about once his head hit the pillow. Perhaps he actually dozed off because the next thing he knew, he heard the sound of plastic crunching. “Dammit!” He screamed as he looked in the rear view mirror and saw he’d hit the car behind him. Luke hit the steering wheel in frustration and then fumbled through his glove compartment for his insurance information. He then got out of his car to see the woman he’d apparently hit making an observation. 

“I am so sorry,” he apologized, earnestly. “I honestly didn’t see you.”

“Well, I don’t see any scratches, or dings on my car or yours,” the woman responded.

“I have my insurance information. I’m sure you’ll want to take it down.”

“No, really. Look at the cars. There’s no damage. Looks like we both got lucky.”

“Please, let me give this to you just in case,” Lucas said. He couldn’t just walk away, despite what she said. She looked young (well around his age) so maybe she simply didn’t know the process.

“I’ll tell you what,” she started, “if you wanna pay for this, take me out to dinner.”

“Excuse me?” Lucas asked. He must not have heard her correctly.

“If you wanna make up for this non-existent fender bender, take me out to dinner and we’ll call it even.”

Lucas stared at her for a moment. She was cute. Green eyes, brown hair. And at this point, he was too tired to argue. “Fine,” he said to her.

She walked back to her car and grabbed a pen and a piece of paper. She scribbled something down before handing it to him. 

“Nice to meet you, Shawna,” he said as he looked down at the note with her phone number on it. “I’m Lucas.”  
_____________________

“You know, I think Cam and the other managers would appreciate it if you kept the salt in the shaker and not all over the table,” Vic said to Lucas, breaking him out of his trance. He’d been rolling the salt shaker between his palms and spilling some on the table. He was nervous.

Lucas let out a sigh as he set the salt shaker back on the table. He attempted to try and wipe some of it off the table using his napkin.

“Here he comes,” Vic said, as she saw Logan walk through the door and head to their booth. “It’ll be fine, babe,” she said, as she gave Lucas a kiss to reassure him.

“Chief, Vic,” Logan said, greeting them as he reached their booth. Lucas stood up to shake his hand before motioning him to have a seat on the bench across from them.

“Hi Probie,” Vic replied to him, trying to break some of the tension that was already palpable. 

“This place is nice,” Logan said. Nice wasn’t quite the word, but he didn’t want to insult the place they’d chosen for a meal.

“It’s kind of a dumb,” Vic responded. “But it’s kind of our place so we keep coming back even though the food is kind of crap and the benches are peeling. Isn’t that right, Luke,” Vic added that last part trying to get her husband to join the conversation.

“Right,” Lucas said with a shy smile. 

“So, I’m sure you guys have questions,” Logan started.

“Why didn’t she tell me?” Lucas asked, cutting Logan off.

“Alright, we’re just gonna dive right in,” Logan replied with a chuckle. “Um, so, from what she told me, she said you guys casually dated and she didn’t even know she was pregnant until after she moved to Bremerton.”

“So, you grew up an hour away and I never knew,” Lucas let out another sigh as he ran his hands through his hair. He was feeling a mix of emotions. Hurt, anger, disbelief being at the forefront.

“I must’ve asked her a few dozen times about you when I was a kid. Don’t get me wrong, she’s a great mom, but I would’ve loved to get to know you when I was growing up.”

“If I may,” Vic interjected, “how did you find out Luke was your dad?”

“When I would ask my mom about my dad she’d tell me different things. She’d say ‘oh he’s a police officer oh he’s a doctor oh he’s a teacher.’ She never repeated any of the jobs except for one.”

“Firefighter,” Luke said. Logan nodded his head to confirm.

“Hi, would you guys like to order?” the waitress walked up to their table, breaking up their conversation. 

“Eggy thing, please,” Vic said.

“Turkey burger with fries,” Luke said. 

Logan quickly scanned the menu for something before deciding on pancakes. The waitress took down their orders and quickly walked away.

“Yeah, firefighter. Every so often it would be her answer. And it wasn’t until I was applying for colleges that I actually thought about it. So I just started looking up fire departments and when I came across your photo, I got this feeling.”

“I’m sure the blonde hair and blue eyes helped,” Vic added.

“I just want you guys to know, I don’t want anything, I swear. I didn’t seek you out looking for money or anything like that. I guess I just wanted to know who you are and maybe get to you better.” 

“I have to admit, this whole situation has taken me completely by surprise. If I had known I had a kid, I would’ve done everything in my power to be there for you. But, the past is the past. And I’d like for us to get to know one another too,” Lucas said. 

“I’d like that,” Logan responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone else as disappointed by the season 4 premiere as I am? such a bore.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the finale.

“Anderson, can I see you in my office for a moment before you head out,” Travis said to Logan as he was headed out to dinner. He sent a quick text letting them know he might be a few minutes late and headed into the Captain’s office and closed the door.

“Is everything okay Captain?”

“I just received an email from ACO Sullivan. You’ve been promoted to Lieutenant. Congrats man,” Travis said as he stretched out his hand for Logan to shake.

“Thanks Captain. I appreciate that. See you tomorrow?”

“I’ll be there,” Travis confirmed.

Logan exited his Captain’s office and made his way to his car. On his drive to dinner, he reflected on how much had changed over the past five years, both personally and professionally. Travis Montgomery was now Captain at Station 19. Maya Bishop had been promoted to Battalion Chief and Sullivan was now second in command as Acting Chief of Operations. Frankel was currently making history as the first female Chief of the Seattle Fire Department. Jack Gibson transferred to training at the academy and Andy Hererra was now Captain at Station 23. Victoria Hughes was promoted to Lieutenant at 19 and Dean Miller was a Lieutenant at Station 88. Now that Logan had made Lieutenant, there’s a chance Vic could be in the race for Captain should a position open up. 

Logan pulled in the driveway and made his way to the door. 

“Logie!!” she yelled as she flung herself into his arms.

“Adriana Claire, what did I tell you about opening up the front door,” Vic said to her daughter.

“Sorry Mommy,” the five year old apologized. “But Logie’s here.”

Vic rolled her eyes and moved to shut the door. “Hey Logan.”

“Hey Vic and hi to my favorite little sister ever,”

“I’m your only little sister,” Adriana whined.

“You need any help with anything?” Logan asked Vic as she was moving Carson to his high chair.

“If your sister will let you put her down, would you mind helping set the table? Luke should be done on the grill soon.”

Logan compromised with Adriana and he carried her on his back (she really didn’t wanna get down) while he set the table. He couldn’t help but think of how different his life was. When he first met Luke and Vic five years ago, it had been a bit awkward. He knew his dad was the Chief of the Fire Department, but he wasn’t expecting to be working with his step-mom (he preferred calling Vic by her name or referring to her as his dad’s wife). Fortunately, they’d accepted him and welcomed him into their family. He got to be there when Adriana and Carson were born. 

“Hey Logan,” Lucas said as he walked in from the deck carrying hotdogs and burgers.

“Hey Dad,”

“Daddy!” Adriana squealed as she made her way off of Logan to run over to her dad. Lucas was the only one she liked better than Logan.

“Hi Princess.”  
“Adriana, can you go wash your hands please,” Vic asked her daughter.

“Yes Mommy,” the little girl said before running off to the bathroom.

They all began fixing their plates and took their seats at the table. 

“Are you excited for tomorrow,” Logan asked.

“Ehh,” Lucas responded. “I don’t see what all the fuss is about.”

“Honey, the city and the department are celebrating your retirement and all you’ve accomplished with the department. It’s a huge honor you should be proud,” Vic told him.

With his dad’s retirement, he set SFD up to have its first woman and Black Fire Chief. Assuming Sullivan won’t leave the department before Frankel. 

“I just don’t like all the fuss. Just throw me a barbeque and call it a day.”

“Vic’s right, Dad, you should be proud.”

“If there’s anyone who should be upset about this thing, it should be me. Women who are eight months pregnant should not be forced into formalwear. Or dress blues for that matter.”

Vic was pregnant again with baby number 3. At first it was really strange being so close in age to his dad’s wife. But the more time Logan spent around them, he could see the two of them paired well together. And he adored his baby sister and brother.

“You guys still don’t wanna know what you’re having?” Logan asked.

“Ehh, we have one of each already. Boy or girl, we’re just happy it’s healthy,” Luke said.

“My money’s on a boy,” Logan added. “I don’t think Adri will be happy if she’s not the only princess anymore.” They all shared in a laugh.

“She’s already upset she has to share her precious daddy with her brother,” Vic said. “Speaking off, we wanted to ask you and you can feel free to say no…”

“Would you be the baby’s godfather?” Lucas finished for her.

“Like I said, you can say no if you want. We know it’s kind of a big ask and you’re already their brother…” Vic was rambling. He’d learned early on from his dad that sometimes you just had to cut her off or she’d never stop.

“Guys, I’d be honored. It would mean a lot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this story. It was my first attempt at a story and was much harder than I expected. vicley forever. xoxo.


End file.
